Conflicto de emociones
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Midorikawa Ryuuji esta dispuesto a confesar su amor a la persona que ama y a querido desde hace algunos años, Tatsuya Kiyama (Kira) ¿pero escuchara?. pasen y lean.
1. cap1

**Aquí les traigo un fanfic (mejor dicho Oneshot dividido en dos partes) que había dejado a la mitad hace unos meses y apenas retome para publicarlo , espero sea del agrado a los fans de esta linda pareja .**

* * *

 **AU, Anime: Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, Romance, BL**

* * *

 _ **Conflicto de emociones.**_

Cap. 1

Ryuuji Midorikawa está muy seguro de su preferencia por ello después de diez años de no saber lo que sentía, abiertamente aceptó para él mismo le gustaban las chicas, claro eran hermosas y salió con alguna pero se sentía atraído por alguien más diferente y guapa persona para él, así que tras reconocer su preferencia confesó su amor a esa persona, su amigo de infancia con quien prácticamente creció hasta ser el adulto que es ahora, ese chico siempre fue cariñoso con él desinteresadamente, aunque su amigo muy atractivo y con muchas chicas enamoradas de este había salido ya con una chica por mucho tiempo con la cual había terminado hace un año por cuestión de distancia pues ella se mudó a Nueva York con sus padres y este solo quería dedicarse a estudiar y trabajar junto a su familia, entendía lo que pasaría si se confesaba a ese chico pero no le importaba, le gustaba más que un amigo, lo amaba demasiado por ello a la edad de veinte años se confesó a su amigo bajo un ambiente muy tranquilo y sin problemas estaba incluso preparado mentalmente para no solo ser rechazado sino hasta aborrecido por su amigo y escuchar algunas ofensas que lo lastimara.  
Ryuuji estaba junto a Tatsuya su amigo hasta ese día en el orfanato "Sun Garden", en ese lujar alguna vez ambos pasaron parte de su infancia juntos, ambos habían ido ayudar pues la familia adoptiva de Tatsuya era dueña de ese lujar y este se ofreció a ayudar a acomodar y tirar algunas viejas cosas del lugar y le pidió a Ryuuji acompañarlo después de clases, mientras Ryuuji barría el polvo donde otras cajas ya habían sido votadas, Tatsuya acomodaba algunos juguetes viejos en una caja para llevarles a un depósito y con suerte uno que otro juguete fuera arreglado o reutilizado, mientras cada uno estaba en su tarea impuesta por Hitomiko, hermana mayor de Tatsuya, Ryuuji avanzaba barriendo el polvo en ese ático y comenzó a hablar .

-Tatsuya, sabes tú me gustas-

-¡he!, igual supongo, eres un buen amigo-

-no así, me gustas no como amigo sino como persona… es decir, estoy enamorado de ti como persona, algo sentimental, estoy atraído sentimentalmente por ti aunque seas un chico-

Después de decir aquellas palabras hubo silencio en ese ático, Ryuuji no miro a Tatsuya por seguir con su tarea de barrer el polvo además que estaba dándole la espalda por lo cual no miraba su reacción, pero antes de poder girarse a ver a su amigo llegó Hitomiko y le pidió a Tatsuya ir con ella dejando a Ryuuji limpiar y sacar las cajas de ropa restante junto a Hiroto que acompañaba a Hitomiko hermano de estos últimos. Ese día terminaron cansados que al final de la tarde los tres hermanos Kira se fueron en el automóvil de la mayor a casa llevando a Ryuuji a su hogar.

Después de dejar a esos tres salió del automóvil despidiéndose y se dirigió a su casa dentro de un complejo habitacional, al entrar en su hogar y cerrar la puerta tras del solo suspiro, seguro Tatsuya no le correspondía igual y por ello no le dirigió la palabra además de que se había quedado dormido un rato en el automóvil en medio de él y Hiroto, Ryuuji no le dio importancia porque aunque le gustara su amigo seguro este no se sentía igual y no le obligaría o lloraría por ello pues entendía era extraño además solo le gustaba él como hombre no había nadie más, así que lo único diferente después sería no estar juntos al tener un sentimiento de incomodidad entre ambos. Ryuuji fue a su habitación para darse un baño porque Hiroto lo empujó "accidentalmente" según él a una columna de cajas y ropa polvosa además de la limpieza sentía polvo no solo en el cuerpo sino hasta en el cabellera, los padres adoptivos de este trabajaban en el extranjero junto a su jefe, su jefe era Seijirou Kira padre de tres chicos a quien él conocía más que bien, por ahora vivía solo pero sus padres le enviaban dinero casi a finales de mes para cubrir los gastos de la universidad y del departamento o alguna prenda que a su madre le gustaba para su hijo quien creía que hasta la ropa unisex le lucía mejor que nadie, Ryuuji fue a su habitación busco un cambio de ropa limpia y se fue a dar un baño tras quitarse la ropa dejándola en un canasto y haber preparado la tina, se limpió bien el cuerpo y lavó su cabello unas tres veces al sentirlo pesado por el polvo, después se sumergió en la tina después de limpio, el agua caliente la sentía tan bien que casi se queda dormido a no ser porque sonó su móvil el cual tenía el sonido alto para escucharlo en especial con las alarmas para ir a clases o su trabajo de medio tiempo, salió de la tina y solo se puso encima la bata de baño y fue por su móvil que estaba sobre la cama, al mirar la pantalla vio era un mensaje de Tatsuya al abrirlo y leerlo solo lo dejo en la cama, fue a la puerta de su departamento a abrir pues este le dijo en el mensaje estaba fuera visitándolo, este abrió encontrándose con su amigo ….

-Tatsuya, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-vine a verte,… además traje algunas bebidas para festejar-

-festejar, ¿qué cosa?-

-que ambos estamos trabajando juntos en la industria Kira y que lograste pasar tu primer mes en el trabajo como becario-

-como quieras, pasa por favor siéntete cómodo, iré a cambiarme puedes tomar cualquier cosa-

Después fue a secarse y cambiarse, una vez en su cuarto notó no había cerrado bien su bata de baño, el nudo que había hecho se había soltado, pero no le importó de ser alguien más se moriría de vergüenza pero era Tatsuya por lo cual le restó importancia, seco su cuerpo y cabello, vacío la tina y se colocó unos jeans, una playera amplia del cuello y manga corta de color blanco, dejó su cabello suelto para que se secara con una toalla en los hombros para no mojarse aunque ya se había secado el cabello un poco, después fue a reunirse con su amigo quien estaba en la sala colocando algún programa en el televisor y había puesto en una mesita de centro un poco de patatas fritas que a Ryuuji le gustaba comer y unas latas de cerveza quienes solo recién comenzaban a tener gusto por la bebida, ya estaban en la edad de tomar pero a diferencia de la buena tolerancia de Tatsuya, Ryuuji si no se medía tendía a pelearse hasta consigo mismo.

-anda siéntate, tomemos juntos- _notando como Tatsuya golpeaba con un par de palmadas él lugar junto a él en el sofá-_

-pero, no soy muy bueno con ello y lo sabes- _refiriéndose a la bebida-_

-solo somos nosotros así que tranquilo, no habrá de qué lamentarse-

Ryuuji solo suspiro y se sentó junto a él, Tatsuya actualmente siempre lucía bien como aspecto y físico pero lo que más le gustaba a Ryuuji no era eso, era su forma de ser con él además le sorprendía no estuviera incómodo por lo de antes y no por arrepentimiento pero ya no repetiría lo de antes, quizás solo debían ser amigos y un día alguno se casaría con alguna bella chica y deben ser feliz por la felicidad de uno u otro, eso pensó en ese momento Ryuuji quien recibió una lata de cerveza de manos de Tatsuya que se mostraba muy feliz, hubo un momento de silencio pero mientras alguna película se reproducía en la televisión y su visita parecía atento al programa, Ryuuji solo tomaba a sorbo su bebida no tenía nada en mente ni para hablar en sí se sentía un poco cansado, así que sin pensarlo solo se quedó dormido y esa lata solo se deslizó con sus manos aun lado del sofá hasta chocar con él suelo, estaba ya vacía, la bebida había ayudado a noquearlo, el sonido llamó la atención de Tatsuya qué miro Ryuuji estaba apoyado en el sofá dormido.

* * *

→ Continuación~ 


	2. Cap2

**_continuación_** ** _directa, espero les guste mucho, sus comentarios son bien recibidos, si hay algún erro, lo lamento luego se pasan y no tengo buena vista ni para el auto correcto, sin mas._**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 2_**

Al día siguiente era sábado, Ryuuji despertó temprano como era habitual al escuchar su alarma, noto estaba en su cama sin su ropa al sorprenderse y mirarse a sí mismo, no estaba desnudo o algo así, aunque tenía su pijama, pero no recordaba haberse cambiado o ir a la cama, miro a un lado al sentir algo sujetaba su mano y miró era Tatsuya, estaba durmiendo junto a él, quizás antes cuando vivían en él orfanato no le importaría, pues en ocasiones cuando Ryuuji enfermaba este iba a dormir con él y se enfermaba como consecuencia, pero ahora eran adultos, comenzó a hacer memoria de lo ocurrido pero no podía recordar nada más que haberse quedado dormido con una sola cerveza además si lo había hecho con él se sentía arrepentido, no por qué no quisiera sino por qué seguro lo obligó o fue bajo el efecto del alcohol cosa que lo asustó al tal punto de hacerlo salir de la cama casi brincando y asustado, solo tomo la llave de su casa y salió de esta sin importarle estuviera en pijama, solo llegó fuera de la casa de ese departamento y fue al ascensor, sentía un malestar, al llegar y entra en el ascensor no pudo más y se soltó a llorar al imaginar lo había hecho con su amigo y forzadamente por su estúpido sentimiento, mientras lloraba sonrió y sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, se sentía estúpido y se decía así mismo…

-felicidades, no solo te confiesas a tu amigo sino que seguro lo fuerzas y lo llevas a la cama, ¿eres estúpido?-

se sentía extraño, no tenía tampoco pruebas de no haberlo hecho, bien pudo haber sido llevado a la cama para solo dormir pero, él cambió de ropa y además de que Tatsuya estaba bajo las sabanas de la misma cama sin su camisa, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor solo se sintió más tonto, estaba en piyama fuera de casa, solo sonrió para sí mismo y se fue a comprar en la tienda más cercana a su departamento alguna golosina con tal de perder el tiempo y esperar él se fuera de su casa.

llegó a un Konbini y como conocía bien a los chicos que trabajaban en ese lugar y al gerente pues alguna vez trabajó en este, entró a la bodega con ellos a conversar al verlo en piyama y para qué no se sintiera más apenado, pasó casi tres horas con esos chicos, uno era su vecino y otros dos eran sus amigos de la Universidad por ello con más confianza pasó parte del día con ellos, después de perder casi toda su mañana regreso a casa junto a su vecino Hiromu con quien conversaba como si nada pasara, olvidando casi porque salió con esa ropa a la calle, al salir del ascensor este lo invitó a desayunar cosa que Ryuuji acepto pero justo cuando iba a entrar a casa de su vecino vio a Tatsuya que salía de su casa….

-¡Tatsuya!, ¿has venido temprano?- _Ryuuji se asustó pero disimulo no recordar nada-_

-¿temprano?,….entiendo...si supongo, veo estas bien, me voy- _Ryuuji pudo notar un tono de indiferencia cambiando entre asombro-_

-sí, cuídate de regreso a casa-

después de esa despedida absurda pues bien sabía él estaba en su casa, solo le vio pasar y cuando estaba por entrar a casa de su amigo quien había abierto mientras Ryuuji improvisaba su saludo, Tatsuya solo mencionó unas palabras más ….

-dime Ryuuji, es normal en ti ahora, dejas a las personas verte en poca ropa o te confiesas a cualquiera así como dormir en el hombro de quien sea-

-¿qué cosa?-

-olvidado, no importa, ten un lindo día, supongo a lo que había venido no importa realmente-

-lo siento se querías festejar pero me quede dormido, perdona por ello-

-bien como sea, adiós-

Ryuuji miro a este irse, no podía verlo a la cara, entro a casa de Hiromu después de esa rara conversación y tuvo un desayuno con su amigo después regreso a casa para vestirse y descansar un rato, aun se sentía cansado de cargar y además en ese accidente con Hiroto se había pegado en la cadera y aun le dolía, entró en su casa y al ir a su habitación le llegó un aroma dulce llegando a la cocina y vio en la mesa de su comedor un desayuno y una nota así que la tomo….

 _-hice el desayuno para ambos, pero veo has salido sin decirme, había planeado lo tomamos juntos después de despertar, te dejo solo lo tuyo espero te guste, no sé a qué hora regresas y debo ir a mi trabajo, has olvidado tu móvil en tu casa por lo cual cuando regreses llama sí, no quiero preocuparme más y saber estas bien, hablemos después, de acuerdo-_

Ryuuji se sintió como un idiota, fingiendo no haberlo visto junto a él y solo correr por una tonta idea, Tatsuya no era así, por mucho que tomara o le forzaran jamás iría a dormir con nadie, aunque había desayunado y se sentía lleno se comió él omelette qué él había preparado. Después de ese amargo despertar Ryuuji fue al trabajo de Tatsuya qué era él mismo de él. Tatsuya trabajaba junto a su padre todos los días y él solo medio tiempo después de la universidad y descansaba los fines de semana para reponer alguna materia o hacer algún trabajo, llegó a la compañía con su identificación y bien vestido o intentarlo un poco con unos jeans, camisa blanca y un saco gris, miró a Tatsuya entrar en el ascensor así que fue tras él y se coló con suerte donde él pero en este estaba la ex-novia de Tatsuya quien estaba abrazada a él y aunque vio a Ryuuji no le importó….

-¿Ryuuji?, cuanto tiempo sin verte has crecido, aunque sea solo un poco-

-igual me alegra verte Yagami, casi-

-tan lindo, te daré una buena noticia ya que regrese por una beca estudiantil de la universidad por un año, nosotros _-notando como se abrazaba más a Tatsuya-_ recuperaremos este tiempo perdido, con suerte y terminamos juntos, casándonos tal vez-

-me alegra por ti entonces, no por ambos-

-tan lindo, cierto Tatsuya-

Esos dos hablaban a espaldas de Ryuuji, ella contándole lo que había hecho en Nueva York y quería Tatsuya le diera tiempo para recuperar los años perdidos. aunque Ryuuji no quería admitirlo sabía ellos hacen linda pareja y los envidiaba, si se casaban serían un bello matrimonio pues ambos son bien parecidos, ambos con buen físico y atractivo, vaya momento para sentirse envidioso de ambos, pensó él al estarlos escuchando, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron, Reina le preguntó a Ryuuji si no iría con ello y con una sonrisa amable solo respondía no bajaría en ese lugar sino en él otro piso, así que deseando buen día a ambos, la puerta se cerró nuevamente frente a los tres, vaya escusa tonta de él pues bien el siguiente piso era él helipuerto en edificio, así que se burló de sí mismo.

Había ido a ese lugar solo para verlo y hablar con Tatsuya pero su ex-novia lo tenía más que apartado, el ascensor abrió las puertas en el helipuerto y se sentía tonto, solo salió y sintió el aire fuerte de ese lugar pero no imposible para caminar en el lugar por un instante, ese sitio era él helipuerto privado de la empresa claro estaba pero él podía estar en ese lujar ¿o no?, caminó un rato llegando a la baranda de ese edificio tan alto y apoyándose solo miro hacia abajo. quería decir un , - _"lamento haber salido sin decirte, tomemos el almuerzo como compensación, ¿sí?, yo invito"_ \- o mejor aún ser él quien preparase el desayuno y no creer imposibles, si antes él no dijo nada era normal, no habría un después para esa confesión, solo suspiro y se quedó en ese lugar un rato admirando la vista, hacia abajo, solo miraba a la distancia los automóviles que parecían ir en una pista pequeña de juguete y las personas apenas eran visibles. Por un momento le hubiera gustado jamás haber dicho " _me gustas_ ", lo mejor era que su amigo actuaba como si jamás lo hubiera escuchado, se fue de ese lugar antes de que alguien en los edificios cercanos creyera había un loco queriendo saltar a su muerte, llegó al ascensor y bajó los 45 pisos de ese corporativo sin pensar en nada solo escuchando la música ordinaria y común de ascensor, llego al primer piso y salió de ese lugar. Como había imaginado durante el tiempo transcurrido después, entre Tatsuya y él se había formado un abismo, él siempre estaba con Yagami o algún amigo mientras Ryuuji rara vez lo miraba a distancia en la universidad como en el trabajo.

entonces un buen día se fue a una cita en grupo, al ser una amiga de trabajo quien lo invitara, no vio por qué no ir, ya casi no veía a Tatsuya, que si era el único chico que le hacía sentir embelesado, podía conocer a alguna chica y olvidarse del tema, en esa cita todo iba de maravilla incluso había conseguido coquetear con una bella chica la cual estaba encantada con Ryuuji, ambos se alejaron del grupo y fueron a un bar cercano, ambos charlaban con calma hasta que vio a Tatsuya y Reina salir de una de esas cabinas privadas, escondió su sorpresa e ignoro el verlos, Ryuuji no tomó demasiado al conocerse apenas con esa chica, llevó a su acompañante a casa quien esperaba volver a salir con él otro día, al regresar a casa sentía encima el aroma del perfume de esa chica y eso que trabajaba en una oficina se sorprendía del aroma, llego y al abrirse las puertas del ascensor e ir a su casa vio a Tatsuya parado frente a la puerta de su casa, se sorprendió al verlo pero solo decidió comenzar a buscar su llave para entrar en casa y antes de poder llegar enfrente de esta lo detuvo Tatsuya.

-apestas demasiado a perfume y él de una marca fina para chicas-

-vaya me sorprende conozcas de perfumes, aunque al tener a una linda compañía como Reina no me sorprende-

-vaya sí que eres raro-

-¿qué cosa?-

-primero vengo a tu casa y al día siguiente te desapareces y te veo paseando con tu vecino aun en pijama, además me ignoras, es que ya no somos amigos-

-¿amigos?, claro que sí, ¿dime, quieres entrar?-

-no, solo te vi con una chica en una cita y venía a….-

-¡ya veo! querías felicitarme, verdad qué es una chica guapa, me invitó a su casa pero decidí no hacerlo seguro que me arrepentiría después, pero me gusta, creo saldré de nuevo con esa persona, si me comprometo con ella no dudes te invitare a la boda-

Ryuuji sonrió y encontró la llave dentro de su maletín, la sacó y abrió la puerta y sintió como Tatsuya lo tomaba del brazo y le empujaba dentro de su casa apoyándolo contra la puerta al cerrar con fuerza y cuando estaba por reclamar el ataque brusco de su amigo se encontró con una mirada que le mostraba más que molesto...

-¡eres así con todos, vas por ahí confesándote o durmiendo con quien sea!-

-¿qué cosa?, qué tonterías dices yo jamás me he acostado con na…-

Ryuuji no pudo seguir al recordar quizás, quizás se había acostado con su amigo ese día que lo vio en su cama, él casi olvidaba la idea incluso de su confesión, así que solo bajó la mirada y con una mueca, solo sintiendo las manos con fuerza de Tatsuya en sus brazos mencionó….

-lo siento...-

-¿entonces, eres así?, te confiesas y al no escuchar o hablar como se debe con alguien buscas a alguien más, ¿dónde está ese amigo que siempre era honesto conmigo y me miraba a los ojos sin dudar nada?-

-supongo que se quedó en tus días de adolescencias, él actual apenas piensa qué hará mañana con su vida-

-¡te odio, a ti y todo lo que alguna vez hicimos!-

Ryuuji no dijo nada antes se había hecho a la idea de escuchar esas palabras o peores de los labios de su primer y único amor masculino, aunque conocía a muchos chicos solo Tatsuya lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en el lugar de una chica enamoradiza, una sonrojada por esconder deseaba ver los ojos de su amado y abrazarse a él, solo él le hacía sentir así, sintió a Tatsuya soltarlo pero se sorprendió al verlo entrar en su departamento y de no ver lo empujar para salir de este…

-¿Tatsuya?-

-quieres entrar de buena vez, estoy cansado de haberte esperado fuera, es un buen anfitrión y dame algo para comer o un café hace frío fuera-

-sí, ya voy-

entró en el departamento tras su invitado, Ryuuji fue a su habitación tras ver a Tatsuya ir a sentarse al sofá, fue a su habitación y se cambió esa ropa que mantenía un perfume dulce pero lo mareaba un poco, se colocó unos jean cortos, una camisa color verde claro dejándole suelta y fue a preparar un par de tazas de café, después fue donde Tatsuya y dejó las dos tazas de café en la mesa de centro y se sentó junto a él, le ofreció una taza como a este le gustaba, un café no muy amargo y perfecto para tomar en el momento, es decir no muy caliente a una buena temperatura, él estaba por dar un sorbo pero le escucho hablar…

-me alegra que ese día no enfermaras sabes, al notar te habías dormido al estar entretenido en una película, note tu ropa mejor dicho espalda se había mojado por culpa de tu cabello así que me tomé el atrevimiento de cambiarte, sabes eres muy liviano-

-¿tú cambiaste mi ropa por ser motivo?-

-sí, me alegra no te enfermaras, lamento haberme quedado en tu casa como en tu cama, iba a irme pero cuando le llame a Hitomiko dijo que mejor me quedara contigo, así estaría más tranquila no estar tan tarde en la calle, te vi tan tranquilo dormir cuando te deje en tu cama qué supongo lo que tome solo como un momento terminé durmiendo junto a ti como cuando niños, lamento eso-

Ryuuji al escuchar eso mentalmente se había no solo golpeado sino regañado por ser un tonto y fácil de manipular hasta de sí mismo, solo sonrió a este, saber eso había pasado le hacía sentir más tranquilo ahora y podía verlo a la cara sin miedo o remordimiento…

-está bien, no importa, lamento haber salido y tardado para probar juntos el desayuno-

-no importa olvidemos eso, dime… ¿cómo te fue?, supongo saldrás con esa chica, si olías a su perfume supongo estuvieron muy cercanos-

-un poco supongo, ella es muy animada y se abrazaba a mí, es muy guapa aunque creo no es mi tipo, pero quizás pueda salir con ella-

-¿qué hay de mí?-

-¿qué quieres decir?, a comprendo, si te casas no olvides invitarme a tu boda, está bien, sería muy feliz de ir-

-dime Ryuuji, tu confesión,... fue un juego o un reto puesto por no sé... Hiroto o Haruya?, ese par me deben muchas-

-eso, olvídalo quieres creo lo dije sin pensar, aunque me gustas es raro incluso imaginarlo ahora, prefiero tu amistad a perder lo que tenemos, Tatsuya, seamos amigos por mucho si-

Después de esas palabras Ryuuji iba a dar un sorbo a su taza de café pero esta fue arrebatada y puesta a un lado, después fue empujado sobre el sofá teniendo encima a Tatsuya….

-¡entonces!, ¿si fue un juego no?, primero haces que me sorprenda y que no deje de pensar en ello, al inicio vine para decirte esas palabras pero jamás creí doliera mucho escucharlo, yo no quiero ser tu amigo nunca, yo no soy como tú, ¡yo no quiero ser tu amigo nunca más lo comprendes!-

-entiendo, está bien, no importa es comprensible, quién quiere ser amigo de alguien que siendo del mismo sexo te confiese amor, es tan raro, está bien-

Ryuuji sonrió y apartó a Tatsuya de él, se levantó del sofá y se fue de ese lujar, llegó a su habitación y esperaba Tatsuya se fuera a casa, se había preparado para ser odiado y perderlo, pero dolía imaginar él, su amigo ya no estuviera con él, ahora prefería haberse quedado callado y jamás haberse confesado es más jamás haberse enamorado pero ese sentimiento nació desde algo tan inocente al inicio qué terminó creyendo quería y amaba a ese chico que sin dudar dos veces le dedicaba una sonrisa y le mostraba lo mejor de él o incluso sus malos ratos de tristeza o enojo los compartía, aunque en ocasiones terminaba gritando y le hiciera llorar, prefería a su amigo ahora, al imaginar no verlo más por su capricho de enamorarse, de momento escucho la puerta de casa, era de esperar se fuera y se soltó a llorar sentado sobre su cama, quien con buen juicio o un chico bien parecido como él saldría con él, un chico tan simple de apariencia, sonrió un poco no era él fin del mundo aunque perdió a su mejor amigo y primer amor, como hombre era él único a quien amaba pero en el mundo había seguro alguna chica para él, Ryuuji tomó su maletín sobre la cama y busco su celular el cual en ese momento sonó, era su cita de esa noche así que respondió con un gran cambio de felicidad, él conversó muy feliz con esa chica, le coqueteaba diciéndole bellas palabras elogiando su belleza y él buen rato que pasaron esa noche, justo cuando iba a hacer planes para volver a salir con esa chica, le fue arrebatado el celular y colgó….

-¿es que terminamos ya de hablar?, si no escuchas mi respuesta ya vas y buscas un reemplazo-

-¡eso fue grosero! como te atreves a colgar una llamada importante-

-¿importante dices?, solo es una chica que has conocido hoy, ¿o es que es tu novia?-

-¡eso es algo que no te importa!-

-es verdad, no me importa, pero creí que al confesarte a mí y estando dispuesto a aceptar tus sentimientos hacia que me importase, me gustaría entonces tú mismo me digas de nuevo, ¿te gusto o no? así me iré y te prometo podrás casarte con esa chica o con quien desees no te veré más-

Ryuuji no entendió nada y solo estaba sorprendido vio a Tatsuya darle su celular en la mano y al no ver respuesta este salió de la habitación, en el momento que salió solo mandó un mensaje de texto y salió tras Tatsuya.

-Tatsuya, me gustas, si te gusto aunque sea un poco dímelo ahora si no puedes irte y prometo no molestarte más-

-vaya, tu sí que sabes cómo hacer molestar a las personas y más a mí-

-entonces…-

-deja de querer hacerte la víctima…. Midorikawa, antes jamás creí podría tener una familia y la conseguí, siempre creí muchos imposibles y lo tuve, antes solo te miraba como ese hermano que realmente quise tener pero al escuchar me querías deseaba que lo habláramos ahora no quiero nada, no quiero esperar nada-

-¿me estas confundiendo?-

-te amo como un amigo, como un hermano pero estos últimos días más que eso...tú también me gustas, eso es lo que quiero decirte ahora-

En ese momento Ryuuji comienzo a llorar, por un momento creía sería rechazado pero entendió simplemente no de gana qué la respuesta de Tatsuya llegara a él, saber era correspondido le hacía feliz al punto de las lágrimas, sintió como era abrazado y no quiso alejarse de esa sensación y correspondió el abrazo.

estando ya en calma ambos estaban en el sofá de la casa de Ryuuji conversando con calma, escucho Tatsuya se había sentido celosos no solo de verlo con esa chica y su perfume lo rodease y verlo feliz de querer reunirse con ella, además de que ese día de su confesión de regreso a su casa terminó dormido en el hombro de Hiroto qué no dudo de molestarlo abrazando a Ryuuji y picarle la cara para jugar con él, aunque no era el único celosos ,Ryuuji igual de Yagami, que él supiera era su ex-novia o acaso ya salían nuevamente, ambos en total calma respondieron sus preguntas, él no salía con Yagami solo había regresado y estaban conversando no había nada más que una amistad entre ellos mientras Ryuuji confesó realmente no quería salir con nadie a él por ahora no le gustaba nadie más que él. bajo ese ambiente Ryuuji tomo valor y con la seguridad de la primera vez volvió a confesar su a amor a su amigo esta vez mirándole a los ojos esperando todo, esta sería la segunda y última vez pero su sorpresa fue otra, Tatsuya acepto sus sentimientos, al comienzo estaba dudoso de amarlo pero ahora se sentía más que seguro también se sentía atraído por y solo ese chico que siempre estuvo a su lado en buenos y malos momentos de su vida ,desde niños hasta ser él par de adultos que ahora era, en ese momento lo más que pudo haber entre ambos fue un beso iniciado por Tatsuya para demostrarle a Ryuuji lo amaba y quería estar con él, más que una amistad, su primer amante y a quien amaba más que a nada en ese momento.

 **Fin, espero fuera del agrado, bye~**


End file.
